New Beginnings
by LadyLoss1888
Summary: Arthur and Francis, a married couple with 2 children, Alfred and Mathew, just moved into a new house, but Arthur knows they cant face the cost of the house, so he will have to come up with a new method of earning money. FrUk- attempted smut. With reviews I's like to do lots of chapters. Bad summary


Arthur and francis arrived at their new house with new hope. They had moved to a new town in order to provide a better place for their children, Alfred and Mathew to grow up. The young pair ran ahead of the couple and into the house- having stolen the key from their dad- in order to see their new room.

The older couple smiled at the eagerness of their children and Francis, knowing his lovers nabbits, left with a kiss and went in to make some lunch for the others, even though it was now about 4pm.

Arthur was left by himself, he opened a new packet of cigarattes and lit one. It was a dirty habit and he knew it, even the frog had given up, but he didnt seem able to kick it so he embraced that he smoked. Of course, he would never do this around the children and would convince them that it was bad, but it just made him feel like a hypocrite.  
He looked back at his new house, 2 bedrooms as one had been converted into a rather large study, and attic converted into a play room, stairs leading directly into the childrens room, ah, it was beautiful, Francis and Arthurs dream, incredably expensive dream.

A few minutes later, Arthur heard a familiar french voice calling from the kitchen, alerting the others to his freshly cooked meal.

Arthur walked inside, stopping at the doorway for a second "you cost me a lot! please, just dont be a wrong choice" he said not sure if he was talking directly to the house or to himself. He'd only moved here because Francis wanted to, he has no time to talk about the money situation, houses like this were at high demand and there were few available, with 2 children to look after it was this or a tiny 1 bedroom rented place where Francis and Arthur slept on a cheap couch bed.

He continued into the house with great timing because just as he did, he wa sknocked over by a cheaky alfred who had slipped on the top step cought only by his dad, "Thanks dad, you saved my life!" but still the child ran into the kitchen and grabbed at the food his Pa ad placed in front of him, his twin following.

Before Arthur even got to the kitchen, the boys were running out again, "Calm down or you'll get sick" he shouted as they passed, but who knows if the heard him. Francis greeted his love with a light kiss on the lips, arthur sighed.  
"what is it mon amour?" There was heavy concern in Francis's voice.  
"Nothing love, just..." Arthur didnt know what to say. Surely Francis knew about the money problem but he didnt want to make him worried, "I... I just ran out of smokes, and i cant find my i.d. to get anymore"  
Francis laughed, "Dont get me wrong your hot, but i dont think you look that young anymore" Arthur joined in with a small fake laugh but he was cut off by another kiss, this one a lot more passionate.  
Arthur, tried to say something but in this instant, Francis took this as an excuse to explore the Brits mouth with his tonge.

Upstairs, the two chilren were making Blueberry muffins in an easy bake oven, unaware what was going on downstairs.

Francis pressed Arthur into the wall of their new kitchen, it was an open space, plenty of windows, but by this point, neither cared. Francis skillfully brought a hand up, stroking the smaller man from his lower thigh to his crotch.  
"Ah-" Arthur let out a small moan but cut himself off immediatly.  
"no" was the others only response, moving Arthurs hand from his mouth

Francis quickly undid the Brits trousers and pulled them down, his pants with them. He planted lots of little kisses along Arthurs thigh, bringing out more little moans from his lover.  
"Ah, Fran- cis, you, haa, youre such a-" but before he could finish Francis, who was now on his knees, was licking the standing mans member, the length of the shaft and then dancing his tonge over the head. "ahh, Francis!"

After a short while, he took most of Arthur member in his mouth and started sucking and playing with it using his tonge skillfully, "Ahh Francis, what if the kids come in?"

With that he let go and stood up, Arthurs manhood still revealed, his pants around his ankles. Francis embraced him and pushed him again back to the wall and quickly undid his own trousers, putting him in the same position as the other.

Their throbbing members were touching, and although weary of his surroundings, Arthur needed release but before he could do anything, Francis starting unbuttoning the others shirt, sucking lightly at his chest, and once they were revealed, his nipples. "now is not the time for foreplay" Arthur said rushingly.

Francis took the hint and wrapped him hand around both of their members and lightly started pumping.  
"Moan for me mon amour" Francis whispered into his ear and went back to sucking his nipples and playing with his chest, along side speading up the movement of his hand around their throbbing, dripping cocks.  
"ahh, Francis, faster, ah, ha" With every moan, francis sped up his pumps untill "No, Francis im gonna, Ahh"  
And with that Arthur came, his cum spilling out onto his bear chest and the other mans shirt. For a moment he felt embarassed untill his lover did exactly the same thing and they collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"You know, mon amour, if we take this to the bedroom, we can do things a lot more fun" A peverted French laugh followed his proposition.  
Arthur stood up, he grabbed a T-towel from the side of the kitchen sink, wet it and quickly wiped himself clean before throwing it in the dirty washing basket."I'd love too, but, you do remember he have children right?"

Almost immediatly after he said that, an exited little Alfred ran in the room carrying a tray of muffins. Francis quickly removed his shirt to hide the white liquid it was covered with, and Arthur stared jealously at the food his son had cooked, it was better than anything he could hope to bake.

"DAD (Arthur), PA (Francis) LOOK AT THE MUFFINS WE MADE" and he held out the tray of blueberry heaven.  
"Parfait my son" Francis smiled "I shall take them to work with me" he said taking a large bite out of one.  
"they are good" Arthur joined in, "But you dont have to shout ok?"  
"Yeh thanks!" Alfred ran off to tell his brother the good news, he wouldn't, however, tell anyone that he his 3 of the muffins for himself later.

Francis had worked as a top stylist for years and though he didnt earn a lot, he had am amazing reputation. Arthur was the opposite, he was a private investigator and though he was yet to get his name out there, when he did gat a case, the pay was enough to get by on, and it allowed him to work from home and care for his children at the same time.

It was getting quite late and after a day of unpacking personal posetions everybody was tired, Francis went to have a shower and the children got into their beds. Arthur sat on the rocking chair in the childrens room as was the norm and started singing  
"Hush child, the darkness will rise from the deep and-"  
Arthur had the most beautiful singing voice and the children slept easily and only seemed to get nightmares on the nights their dad was too tired to sing. A lot of the time, Francis would stand by the door and listen to his lover sing.

Arthur kept singing "the flower who married my brother the traitor-" his voice slowly faded out as he fell lightly asleep in the rocking chair in the corner of thr room.

Francis, who was listening- again- creeped into the room, light from the door illuminating the room and shining of the face of the sleeping brit. "ah mon amour, you sleep so soundly" he whispered and he walked up to his lover and his hand carresed his cheek. He picked him up easily and walked back to their bedroom, placing him lightly on the bed and covering him with the duvet. "Good night, God bless, sweet dreams" And with that, the French man kissed his lover on the forehead and embraced him in a sleepy bundle.

Thank you so so much for reading, what did you think? personaly its the best thing i written but i know the smut scene wasnt the best... but please review, i really want to keep doing this, with lots of twists and plot stuff, so please please review and thank you so very much!

-LadyLoss1888


End file.
